Cream Puffs and Jealousy
by aangismyhomie
Summary: Takes place after Bad Little Boy. After reconciling with Fionna and cleaning himself up, Marshall Lee visits a special someone to talk about his success. Marshall Lee/Prince Gumball. Don't like, don't read.


**Hi, all! I know I said i was working on editing my Avatar fics- and I am, but I had this Marball plot bunny floating around in my head and I had to write it down. I absolutely adore this couple and I can't get enough of them recently! If you guys want to recommend any good Marball fics just PM me! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. **

Marshall Lee grinned to himself as he approached the Candy Palace, feeling better than he thought he would. Today had totally been a success! Even if he and Fionna were in an awkward place now, she had forgiven him for the whole thing and they were gonna be fine. Besides, he had gotten the truth about how she felt, so his mission was a success! And, he had kept up his cover beautifully. There was nothing left to do now but have a private celebration with his favorite candy person...

"Hey baby." He said smoothly as he opened the doors from the balcony into the bedroom. However, disappointment settled into his mind quickly when he noticed his lover wasn't there. Pouting, he shut the doors and entered the room, prepared to wait until Prince Gumball returned.

"Um...hello?" Came Gumball's voice from behind a door on the other side of the room. Of course, the royal bath! Why hadn't Marshall thought of that?

"Hey babe, it's me." Marshall entered the bathroom hovering on his back and floated down parallel to the water, grinning at his lover like the cat that drank the cream. "Guess what? Fionna doesn't like either one of us! We had nothing to worry about, we can tell her about us dating and it won't hurt her feelings. Isn't that-" Just now Marshall's crimson eyes flickered to Gumball's face and he noted his princes less-than-thrilled expression. "Um...babe? What's wrong?" He flipped over in the air to observe Gumball from another angle. "Are...are you mad?" Gumball glared at Marshall openly, his arms crossed, drawing out the tension for as long as he could before he grumbled,

"You threw a cream puff in my face." He looked away from Marshall and grabbed a bottle of soap, beginning to later it onto a loofah and run it over his arms. Marshall Lee raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Um...yeah. I did." He admitted. Gumball 'hmph'-ed and turned away, continuing to wash his arms and chest.

"Oh come on, babe! You said you didn't want Fionna to know about us until we were sure we weren't gonna hurt her feelings!" Marshall whined.

"I didn't! That doesn't mean I want cream puffs all over my face!" Gumball rolled his eyes. "Besides, I made those as a gift for Fionna, and you didn't even leave her any! Marshall, you don't even eat normally, what did you do with them?!" Now it was Marshall's turn to cross his arms and pout.

"I kept them in my shirt. Next to my heart." He muttered. Gumball dropped his loofah in his surprise. What the heck was that supposed to mean?

"Marshall...why? Those were for Fionna, to thank her for delivering the daisy chains to the fluffy people."

"Fionna doesn't do hero work for rewards, Barnaby." Marshall's words were biting, he was definitely bitter about something bigger than a cream puff in the face. And he didn't use Gumball's entire first name unless he was mad or extremely affectionate.

"Why are you so petulant all of a sudden?" Gumball asked softly.

"Because." Marshall replied simply. Gumball groaned, this discussion was going nowhere and Marshall was being childish; it drove him nuts when this happened.

"Oh, honestly!" The Prince found himself exclaiming for the second time that day. "Marshall, those cream puffs-"

"Were for Fionna. I know." Marshall finished his sentence. Gumball's brow furrowed in confusion...Marshall wasn't extrapolating, which usually meant that he had already given Gumball the answer and the prince just wasn't seeing it.

"Then why did you-"

"Because," Marshall Lee cut him off like Gumball suspected he would; he was definitely not seeing something. "when Fionna has a boyfriend, HE can make her cream puffs."

"...what?" Gumball was even more confused. This was...a possession thing?

"She can't have my man's cream puffs." Marshall admitted finally. Okay. This was totally a possession thing. He and Marshall ran into this occasionally, vampires were very territorial beings and they got jealous easily. Usually, a reality check fixed the problem.

"Marshall, you're being ridiculous."

"Am I?" The vampire raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"Yes!" Gumball insisted. "Marshall, you know I don't love Fionna more than I love you. I...Gob, I don't love anybody more than I love you." Marshall almost fell out of the air in sheer astonishment. Gumball...loved him?

"Bubba?" Marshall met Gumball's violet eyes. "You..." Prince Gumball chuckled lightly, there weren't a lot of things that left The Vampire King speechless.

"Yeah. I do." Bubba pressed a kiss to his lover's lips. "I love you, Marshall Lee Abadeer." If the vampire didn't already know what flying felt like...he knew it now, but in a different way than ever before.

"I...feel really stupid for being jealous." The Vampire admitted. "Today's just been...a lot..." Marshall sighed. "Glob. Today's been rough." Bubba smiled softly.

"Well, get those clothes off and join me, you should relax." Marshall nodded and floated over to the side of the bathtub, quickly removing his clothes and then hastily getting in the tub. Bubba giggled as water sloshed over the sides onto the floor in Marshall's haste to draw the prince into his arms and kiss him.

"Bubba...you have no idea how happy I am right now. I love you too." He admitted after a lingering peck. Bubba, to Marshall's astonishment, shook his head and laughed lightly.

"Marshall...you didn't have to tell me." Bubba Gumball pressed a kiss to his lover's forehead and embraced him, nuzzling into the space between the vampire's neck and shoulder. "I already knew."

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! And again, if there're any Marball fics you guys want to recommend it would be much appreciated. Thanks! :) **


End file.
